Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep09: The Enemy Within!
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Loyalties are tested when the Renegades realize that someone is leaking information to the Enemy! Meanwhile Zim tries to come to terms with what he has done, as he does his best to focus on yet another mission!
1. 1 Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. And to make matter's worst a new Girl name Crystal has come to town with a haunting secret in tow, The Irkens are testing mind controlling devices, and plan to release then to the public in three days' time! Unfortunately Koi shows up causing the new mission to grow sticky, and in the end Zim had to kill the last possible leader for his people.

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode9:** **The Enemy Within**

 **Episode Summary:** Loyalties are testedwhen the Renegades realize that someone is leaking information to the Enemy! Meanwhile Zim tries to come to terms with what he has done, as he tries his best to focus on yet another mission.

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 8: Divide and Conquer. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 9- The Enemy Within (Part 1)**

 **(Three Days Ago)**

"Dead! What do you mean he is dead!?" Red hissed.

Captain Ogre cringed at leader's words, he absolutely hated being the leading commander of the Royal Guard!

Why?

Because this meant everything was his fault!

"Captain Koi knew the blind girl would go looking for the Renegades to finish her assault on the factory. So he waited there in hopes of finishing Zim off once and for all." He explained to his leaders.

"And you let him go!" Purple slashed his claws across the fools face with a loud growl. "Do you realized what you've done?!"

"My Tallest I…" Captain Ogre tried to speak but soon found Red's fingers around his neck.

"He was the only Amon here going through the final metamorphosis!" Red howled. "He was our last hope of having a successor."

"And there are no more Amons to start fresh with!" Purple cut in.

"If the masses find out that there is no future leader our people will go into a panic!" Red said squeezing Captain Ogre's neck slightly.

"What about Cadet Scamooch Sir?" Captain Ogre rasped, trying to breath.

"He is not a real Amon you twit!" Red screamed, squeezing harder. "And now because of you everyone will figure that out!"

"Yes, it was already hard enough to keep up the charades when we put him with the other Shews down on Earth instead of a private class here on Zec." Purple snapped.

"But interaction with other Irkens is essential for a developing Smeet!" Captain Ogre's reasoned.

"We know that you idiot!" Red growled. "That's why we risked it in the first place!"

"But now it's gone too far! We can't tell the masses that a Shew is going to be the next Tallest, it would anger them, especially if they accidentally found out the truth about him." Purple exclaimed. "They'd catch us in a lie, they'd find out the truth about everything!"

"You could consult with the Ancients." Captain Ogre suggested. "Maybe they could provide us a new sample of Amon DNA."

"No those traitors would say we already have a successor, and tell us to welcome him back into the fold." Red growled.

"You do? Who?" Captain Ogre asked, looking confused.

"Zim you idiot!" Purple hissed.

"Oh?" Captain Ogre whispered, getting it now.

"What do we do?" Purple asked Red, hopefully.

"The only thing we can do." Red told him. "We tell the Truth about Scamooch and we replicate our own DNA."

"The computer brains won't accept Rouge DNA." Purple whispered.

"Then we will do it ourselves." Red snapped. "I will not go down as the Amon who wiped out the superior breed of my race all just to satisfy my power!"

"Fine, but what are we going to do about Zim?" Purple urged. "He's becoming a really big problem Red. You saw what he did to Koi, he's almost done with the final stage, and then he'll be coming after us!"

"Calm down." Red insisted. "You saw the security feed from the factory, Zim only defeated Koi because Koi underestimated him. He thought Zim wouldn't have it in him to kill another Irken, to fulfill his duties as an Amon. And in the end he paid for it dearly!"

"Yes I know that! And it's not my concern!" Purple yelled. "My concern is if Zim isn't afraid to kill Koi then he won't be afraid to kill us!"

"Then maybe it's time we use our secret weapon." Red said, releasing Captain Ogre.

"You mean the girl?" Purple asked.

"Yes, we know the resistance is in that high school, and since her brother is one of the leaders of the rebels she should be able to recognize him even if he's in a disguise." Red explained.

"How?" Purple asked.

"She is his sister, they've known each other since birth, and we know all humans have a distinct personality." Red went on.

"So you're saying she should just know." Purple asked.

"Well sure, not to mention I have no doubt that Zim is also in that school, and this emotion called love is supposed to be a very strong connection."

"So what your say is: if she starts to feel something for one of the boys at school there's a chance it could be Zim or her brother?" Purple asked.

"Yes, now is it a small one sure, but it's a chance. And seeing the very girl their trying to save free and in reach is going to be hard to ignore. They might try to be friend her, get close to her." Red continued.

"So we let her go, under the careful watch of Tak?" Purple asked.

"Yes, I think Tak has proved her worth after all we would know nothing of Last night's events without her."Red stated the obvious.

"But can we really trust this Gaz?" Purple asked.

"If she knows what's best for her brother she will corporate." Red assured him. "Now as for you!" he said turning to Captain Ogre. "Leave us!"

Captain Ogre raced out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"You should have killed him." Purple told him.

"Maybe so." Red agreed. "But we just killed the last one not too long ago, and we already have bad news to share."

Purple sighed. "I see your point."

Red nodded and pressed a button on his throne. "Someone send in TAK!"

Moments later Tak appears in the doorway.

"You called my Tallest." She asked with a bow.

"Tak we have decided that due to the resent loss of Koi that your plan is our only hope." Purple told her.

"We want you to turn Gaz against them." Red ordered.

Tak smiled. "It's already done." She assured him.

"Oh really?" Red asked. "And how can you be sure?"

"Trust me my Tallest." Tak said, getting to her feet. "She'll do just about anything to get out of that cage, and as long as you assured her that her brother will be safe in some camp somewhere she will give us Zim."

"Then it's settled." Red said. "We shall use the girl to defeat the resistance once and for all."

"Speaking of them" Tak said. "I finally have some useful information for you."

Red's brow rose. "Really?"

"Yes the renegades will be attacking the weapons shipment in three days' time." Tak informed them.

"And you're just now telling us?" Purple hissed.

"Now Purple let's hear her out." Red advised.

"My Tallest this mission is going to be a hard one for them." Tak explained. "They'll need all their personnel to pull it off."

"Which means we'll finally know how many we're dealing with." Red concluded. "Good work Tak."

"So wait you mean we're going to let them take some weapons?" Purple asked.

"No we'll fight them tooth and nail for said weapons, but if they do manage to get away with a few it wouldn't hurt us." Red assured him. "Besides you've got to lose some of the battles in a war that is how you learn the enemy's strategies now isn't it?"

"Very well." Purple reluctantly agreed. "We shall go through with this plan, but if Gaz doesn't pull through for us you will pay for it with your life." he warned Tak.

Tak bowed once more. "You will not be sorry my Tallest" she promised.

"Then go!" Red ordered.

Tak got up and left the room with a large smile on her face. It was about time her sucking up started getting them somewhere in their plans. _'Soon Gaz will be free, and then we could finally start destroying the enemy from the inside out.'_

Yes, everything was going according to plan, and soon the Tallest would fall!

It was only a matter of time…

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Midnight…

Human or not the hour seemed to play tricks on your mind. Dib shook his head as he forced the thought out of his mind. He had to focus on the task at hand. If he got captured he'd be killed without a second thought. _'Gaz needs you, she's probably going out of her mind by now.'_ He knew that was probably true. Dib looked down from the roof of the warehouse cautiously. He could see the bridge from here, and the number of Irken guards didn't exactly give him any encouragement. He hoped his plan worked.

"Okay the diversion is ready." A voice spoke from behind him.

Dib turned just in time to see a boy named Ryan walking out of the shadows. "You know you don't have to do this" he said.

"I know" Ryan smiled.

"I'll be dangerous" Dib warned him.

"I know, but I don't care. I lost everyone I ever cared about, to the war. And it's about time I did something about it!" Ryan said as he stood tall.

Dib nodded he understood after all he wasn't just fight for the Earth, he was fighting for family too. _'Hang in there Gaz once we have enough troops and enough weapons we'll be strong enough to bust you out.'_ He looked down just in time to see a light flicker on and off it was the signal. Dib took his on light and flashed it black.

"Dib's ready" Rachel whispered to James as she notice the flashing light from the ware house across the street.

"About time" James joked as he stole a kiss from her. "Just in case." he said as he pulled away.

She nodded secretly hoping that it didn't come to that. She wasn't sure she could move on without him, James had been her strong hold for so long that she had forgotten how to live without him.

She forced herself to move, to leave him there and move forward to her position, it wasn't easy.

James watched her go he couldn't help but wonder if this would be the night that he lost her forever. Every single one of the Renegades were wanted dead or alive; would today be the day one of them lost the fight? He forced the thought out of his mind he had to focus, once Zim gave the signal they would move.

Guilt…

The feeling oozed from every pore in his body.

How could he do that?

How could he kill one of his own people?

' _You did what you had to do, there was no saving him.'_

Those were the words that he tried to use to comfort his increasingly troubled mind, they did not help though; no they didn't help one bit!

Zim shook his head and forced himself to focus on the matter at hand, it had been three days since Koi's death. Three day since the Irken's plans for worldwide mind control had been foiled. Surprisingly there wasn't as big of an up roar from the enemy as they would have expected. Zim reasoned that the Tallest probably wanted to keep their plans of Mind control a secret from the enemy.

Of course that didn't mean the Irken leaders forgot about the incident! The Irkens lied to the public stating the rebels had destroyed another source of work for low class humans. It was obvious the Tallest were out to make the Renegades look like a bunch of terrorist, and it was working; much to their dismay.

Zim however was not surprise, humans were adapters after all; it was the key to their survival. So the fact that most of the human race had begun to accept their role under the Irken rule was not surprising to him. Yes they were settling for what they had, they even considered themselves lucky. As they should for Zim knew that most planets got cleansed of all it's native inhabitance, and reimaged into whatever the Tallest desired; while others were simply destroyed all together! Yes, it was very rare for the Irken race to keep a planet the way they found it; and if it hadn't been for the much needed water supplies they probably would have altered the Earth as well.

Still Zim was beginning to wonder how much longer the Tallest would supply their enemies with water. Most of the time an agreement such as this would last a month or so, but it had almost been two years now since the invasion of Earth; the fact that it lasted a single year was rare, but two? Zim wasn't sure what the Tallest were planning, but he knew it couldn't be good.

' _Perhaps they fear the rebels of deep space would rise up against them once they stopped supplying water.'_

It was a likely answer, after all Zim knew the Tallest only won that War because of they had a planet with an ample supply of water.

He shook his head once more, focusing on their current mission.

At the moment he, and four other members of the resistance stood hovering over the main bride just above the Irken soldiers who were slowly crossing the bridge with the weapons in tow. Zim was waiting for the perfect moment to give the signal, he wanted the enemy to be dead center on the bridge. He had to admit Dib's invisibility jacket did come in handy at times. He watched from above as the Rachel, Mark, James, and Dib began to lead their own teams of four towards the bridge surrounding the enemy from all sides. And with his own team hovered in the air just above the bridge; the Irkens would have no way to escape.

Once the Irken soldier grew closer to the center of the Bridge Zim paused, waited for the sound of music, that's what Dib had told him to do. His superior Irken hearing would pick up the music from the Rave before the rest of the renegades began to hear it. Once he heard the music he knew the rest of the Irken Guards would to, and once the Guards moved far away from the weapons he'd give the signal.

Zim smiled as he heard the music and despite his growing depression his face broke out into a wide evil grin as it got louder, he had to admit that Dib did have his useful moments.

"You hear that." One Irken Guard said causing the group to stop dead center on the bridge.

' _Beautiful.'_ Zim thought to himself.

"Sounds like music, but where's it coming from?" another asked pricking his antennas in all directions.

"It's coming from the storage unit over there." the first pointed at the warehouse as he spoke.

Zim watched as a good handful of the guards began to move forward to investigate. _'Wait for it…'_ He told himself. _'Wait for it.'_ He waited until the last of the guards had stepped off of the bridge then he gave the signal.

A loud whistle filled the air, the guards turned back towards their shipment of weapons to see a large force field fall over the bridged. They ran towards it trying to out run the force field, but it was too late. The force field was down and they were not on the inside. Zim counted the number of guards that were still in the force field: nine, they were sill outnumbered but at least now they had a chance.

Another whistle filled the air, and Zim and his men charged. They stayed invisible so they could have an advantage over the nine guards that were still inside. Upon hearing the second whistle Dib and the other teams of four charged from all sides taking on the guards on the outside. The battle raged on both sides of the force field; Zim tackled one of the larger guards, and used his Pack claws to throw him against the force field wall. Dib used one of his father's many inventions; the Super- Mega ray to take out a few guards of his own, the gun was light in his hands, and with a few adjustments made by Zim; it now had the force of two Irken lasers combined.

The Teens from the rave ran out of the warehouse and into the night, they came from all directions at least 40 or so. They added confusion to the mixture of the battle and it wasn't long before the enemy began to show signs of wearing down.

Zim swung another guard towards the force field wall, and watched as he slide down it and fell to the ground unconscious. They were running out of time, if reinforcements showed up they would be no match.

The teens from the Rave seemed to be thinking the same thing because they made a run for it. Zim couldn't blame them, besides they had done their part. He whistled for a third time and his team began to grab weapons as he rook down the force field.

This was it the moment of truth, Dib blasted all the guards in his path as he made a run for the bridge. The others did the same, each grabbing as many weapons and as much ammo as they could carry before disappearing into the night.

Sirens filled the air and Zim knew that the reinforcements were finally on their way. They were running out of time, there was only one way to slow them down. "Clear the bridge" he screamed. His team obeyed and as soon as every human was off the bridge Zim used the lasers from his metal PAK arms to cut the bridge. The sounds of the sirens were drowned out by the falling bridge as the Renegades scattered into the shadows.

Only one Irken soldier managed to get off the bridge alive he fell to his knees breathing heavily, finally he looked up just in time to see one last Renegade before he disappear into the night.

And that Renegade was Invader Zim!


	3. Part 2

**Episode 9- The Enemy Within (Part 2)**

Trouble…

That's what they were in!

Trouble so deep, that Joseph was sure this would be the end of them all!

And when did this trouble start?

Why the same time his troubles always start…

First Period!

And the worse part was Joseph had not seen it coming, and he should have; considering last night events! However as he walked into his first period class he was ill prepared for what was about to unfold.

The first thing he noticed was all the human students were standing in a line against the back wall.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Get against the wall Mr. Campbell, NOW!" Mrs. Bean screamed.

Joseph obeyed eminently taking the spot beside Mark. The two shared an uneasy glance, but said nothing to one another. But the silence between them was not there for the normal reasons of hate and distrust. No, the silenced lingered because of what had happened three days before.

Mark wasn't sure how to act towards the Irken now that he had saved his life. Before he was so sure that Zim was still working for the Tallest, but now he wasn't sure of anything. James had told him that according to Gir, Zim had killed the monstrous Irken in order to save him. However Mark knew that a second beast had showed up out of nowhere and finished Koi off. Which left two options for Mark to consider. 1: Being that Gir lied about Zim being the one who killed Koi, and 2: He wasn't lying, meaning Zim was the second beast!

Mark wasn't sure which one was the answer, and he had no idea how to even begin explaining everything to the others; which was a problem. Why? Because Zim wasn't talking at all about any of the details to anyone! So naturally everyone came to Mark for answers next, and Mark would say he couldn't remember. OF course that was a lie, he did remember; but he wasn't exactly sure of what he saw.

Joseph grimaced as he forced himself to appear at ease; it wasn't easy. Every Irken cadet in the class room was staring them down; as if they knew something the humans did not! And Joseph couldn't explain it, but he knew something was up!

Finally a computer brain came into the room and floated over to the first human in line on the far left. "Hold out your hands!" the brain ordered.

Amber held out her hands nervously wondering what this could be about.

Suddenly the computer began to scan her hands!

Joseph watched carefully. _'What could they be scanning our hands for?'_ he wondered.

He soon got his answer.

"Weapons residue scan complete." The computer brain said. "Test results: negative!"

The realization came slowly…

Weapons… residue!

"Oh crap!" Mark whispered for only Joseph to hear. "They must have put some kind of residue on the weapons so they could catch us red handed."

' _This is bad!'_ Joseph thought fearfully, and for good reason, he knew his race was far too intelligent to use as residue that could simply be washed away. So it didn't matter if their hands were spotless, and it wouldn't matter that they washed them this morning, or bleached them until they were white! However touched those weapons was going to test positive. Sure there were only a few members of the renegades that had actually touched the weapons, but all the Tallest needed was one of them! Why? Simple, the renegades all hanged out together under the same tree during lunch, and their group had already been suspected once before!

"How did they know?!" Mark hissed.

"It could just be a coincident." Joseph whispered back.

"No they had those weapons rigged with residue before we got there." Mark argued. "They knew we were coming!"

"NO Talking!" Mrs. Bean hissed.

Joseph turned away from Mark and watch as the computer brain got closer and closer to him. This was very bad! He knew without a doubt that he would not test positive, in fact he was 100% sure of it. He himself had not touched the weapons, he was far too busy waiting to blow up the bridge. However he did know for sure of one person who did touch those weapons.

DIB!

Cadet Scamooch watched his target with growing interest, now to say that Campbell looked nervous was defiantly an understatement. Heck the boy looked like he was going to roll over, and die on the spot! _'Now what could you be worried about?'_ he wondered.

Mark's heart hammered in his chest as the Computer Brain stopped in front of him. He himself had not touched the weapons either, but he had shook several hand that had as he congratulated his comrades for a job well done. Was it possible that the residue had been passed down to him?

Well he was about to find out.

"Hold out your hands!" The computer brain ordered.

Mark obeyed and watched as the computer scanned him.

"Weapons residue scan complete." It said. "Test results: negative!"

Mark breathed a hidden sigh of relief as the computer moved on to Joseph.

Joseph held out his hands, and the computer scanned them as well.

"Weapons residue scan complete." It repeated. "Test results: negative!"

Again he was not surprised of the results.

"Good, now that I know you're all clean you may sit." Mrs. Beans said.

The humans obeyed.

"Mrs. Bean?" Cadet Rene asked. "If you don't mind me asking: what was that all about?"

"Well since I know their all clean I don't see why I can't answer you." Mrs. Bean said as she sat down in her chair. "Last night the terrorist group known as the Renegades attacked the main bridge last night."

Both humans and Irken cadets alike gasped.

"They blow the bridge to smithereens, and made off with a good 20% of weapons from a weapons shipment that was passing by there." Mrs. Bean went on. "However thanks to our sources we were aware of their plans, and managed to lace the weapons with a special residue to catch the culprits."

Mark gave Joseph his best. _'I told you so.'_ Look!

Joseph bit his lip, unfortunately Mark had been right, someone was leaking information to the Tallest; but who? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to find out! After all, he had no doubt in his mind that most of the team would start pointing fingers at him, with or without Mark's help. And if he didn't find the real culprit first than he would have no choice but to leave!

Suddenly someone caught his eye! Right there sitting beside Cadet Rene, another Irken that he knew was a part of the resistance, and had everything to gain from spying on them for the Tallest!

"Tak!" Joseph whispered.

"What?" Mark said not quiet hearing him.

"It's Tak." Joseph darted his eyes towards her. "She's been feeding information to the Tallest!"

Mark's eyes widen as the realization hit him as well. Of course! How could he not have seen it before? There wasn't just one Irken in the group; there was two!

Zim and Tak!

And according to Zim's and Tak's history, Tak had every reason to betray him!

And Dib had let her in!

' _All this time I was focusing my efforts on expose the wrong Irken!_ ' Mark could have slapped himself. _'Now there's no telling what Dib has told her in hopes of getting Gaz back!'_

"So that's what the brain was looking for?" Cadet Scamooch asked His question brought both Joseph, and back to the matter at hand. "It was looking for residue?"

"Yes." Mrs. Bean answered. "And luckily for all of your human classmates they were all clean."

Joseph cleared his throat. "Just out of curiosity: What would happen if someone on campus tested positive?"

Cadet Scamooch smiled. "Why do you ask Campbell? Is it possible that you may know who is responsible?"

Joseph forced an uneasy laugh. "What? Of course not! I'm just curious is all." He said.

"Well to answer your curiosity Mr. Campbell, the individual would be taken to the Vice Principal for questioning, and the closest next to kin would notified. And asked that they too, meet at Mr. Gijon's office." Mrs. Bean answered.

Suddenly a voice rang out on the intercom.

"Would Joseph Campbell please report to Mr. Gijon's office? I repeat Would Joseph Campbell please report to Mr. Gijon's office?"

Joseph suddenly had the urge to rip his own head off.

Cadet Scamooch laughed openly. "You were saying."

"What did you do?!" Joseph dared to ask.

"For once, Nothing." Cadet Scamooch answered honestly. "No it would appear your brother did this one all by himself! I'm not surprised though he does fit the type."

Joseph growled. "My brother would never~!"

"Oh come on Campbell we all know how he feels about the Irken race." Cadet Rene cut in!

"Yes it was bound to happen eventually." Cadet Scamooch mused.

"Mr. Campbell the Vice Principal is waiting!" Mrs. Bean snapped.

Joseph got up from his desk and began to walk away.

"I told you that brother of yours would only drag you down Campbell." Cadet Scamooch said, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Luckily For you however I hold no grudge I get it, family ties and all. And as they drag him off for execution you'd might like to know that my offer still stands."

Joseph turned and face his enemy with enough furry to be equivalent to a forest fire. "He's not guilty, and when I prove it I will have honor of stuffing that proof down your stuck up throat!" and with that said he whorled around and marched out of the room wondering how in the hell was he going to get Dib out of this one!

* * *

 **(Back with Josh…)**

He had no idea how he got here…

Okay that was a lie, Josh new full and well how he ended up in Mr. Gijon's office, heck he even knew why?

However his brain was having trouble coming to terms with it all. Why? Because he had been under the false belief that he was too smart to get caught! That he had the most experience with the Irkens than any other human, there for he would suspect all of their ploys. It was a stupid lie to keep telling yourself, but he had been telling himself this lie sine the first day he met Zim.

Well now the truth had unfortunately shined through!

And now Josh was in the worse trouble possible!

Here he was in Mr. Gijon's office, sitting in chains like he was some kind of mass murderer!

"Mr. Campbell." Mr. Gijon shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Sir this is crazy." Josh said. "Look I know I'm known for trouble, but a terrorist! Come on even you know that's a stretch."

Mr. Gijon smiled knowingly. "Is it Mr. Campbell? After all we all know your feelings towards us."

"His feelings are towards one Cadet, and rightfully so!"

Josh turned to see his savior, or more accurately his brother who would undoubtingly stick beside him to the end. However they both knew that Joseph had his work cut out for him this time.

"Awe Joseph how nice of you to join us, sit." Mr. Gijon ordered.

Joseph obeyed. And sat beside his brother.

"You have a choice here Joseph." Mr. Gijon went on. "You can disown your brother now and save yourself a lot of trouble. Or you can drag yourself down with him as you fail to save his sorry hid!"

"Sorry Mr. Gijon, but exactly what proof do you have?" Joseph tried his best to be respectful.

It wasn't easy.

"This terrorist that you call a brother had weapon residue all over him!" Mr. Gijon hissed.

"And how do I know a certain Irken cadet didn't sway you to make it appear that way?" Joseph argued. "After all said cadet did look pretty smudge when I left the class room."

"Are you accusing me of planting evidence boy?!" Mr. Gijon growled.

"Of course not, I'm just telling you what I know, and what I know is it's not uncommon for you, and said cadet to join forces to make my brother's life a living hell."

"Is that so?" Mr. Gijon asked.

"Yes it is, we know full and well that you had ordered the cadet to spy on us that day when you were questioning everyone about that group, the uh...what was their name again?"

"Oh you mean the terrorist group, the Renegades? The group that stole the weapons that your brother convenient has residue from?"

"Convenient for you." Joseph argued. "You were so sure that our friends were involved so you had him spy on us."

"Do you blame me?" Mr. Gijon asked. "There's what 20 of you surrounding that tree during lunch?"

"Yes there is and?" Joseph asked.

"And it just so happens that there were twenty terrorist in last night's raid." Mr. Gijon pointed out. "Is that a coincident? I think not!"

"So what? There's also only twenty student's in study hall during 3rd period!" Joseph pointed out. "It could be them or here's a thought maybe the terrorist aren't even in this school!"

"We thought such might be possible." Mr. Gijon admitted. "That's why we dropped the last incident. The terrorist made a move during school hours and none of the students were absent."

"Then there's your proof right there!" Joseph interrupted. "Not to mention there were several times that the terrorist attacked and our home was checked! Both my brother and I were accounted for!"

Mr. Gijon smiled. "You're well studied on the terrorist group, so well that you can hold your own in this argument. Why is that?"

Joseph knew full, and well what he was doing. Mr. Gijon was trying to turn the tables on and make him just as guilty as his brother, but it wasn't going to work. "I'm a working boy sir." He answered. "And it's no secret that these terrorist target places of work. Why just the other day they destroyed some factory, it was all over the news! Now only an idiot would ignore such things."

"Perhaps…" Mr. Gijon agreed. "Still I hardly think restaurants are on their hit list."

"Actually sir I recently applied for a job at the water factory, and it must be quit the target considering the fact that it's got armed soldiers on every floor!" Joseph stated coldly.

Mr. Gijon chuckled. "My we are well informed, you know this only proves his point." He pointed out. "You have the mental tools necessary to become very powerful in this society, and so very few of you humans have the talent to get there. However you're wasting it on this pathetic…"

"That is my brother your talking ill of Sir, and I don't care who you are I will not just sit here and allow you to speak of him in that way." Joseph snapped. "Maybe Irkens don't believe in family ties but we humans do! And I will stand by him, no matter what!"

"Fine than stand beside him as I prove to the royal guard that your brother is the terrorist I accuse him of!"

Josh stiffened as a group of Taller, and well-armed Irken's marched into the room.

' _The royal guard!'_ Joseph felt his eyes narrow at their arrival. The royal guard were perhaps the biggest traitors of them all. They are the closest to the Tallest, and yet they do nothing to stop their actions; it made Joseph sick just thinking about it!

Josh could feel himself tensing up, and his heart increase its pace as Principal Razi soon followed behind them. _'She can't help us now.'_ He thought.

But Joseph knew she could, but first he would have to do some helping of his own.

"Captain Ogre if you will please read the charges!" Mr. Gijon sneered with obvious delight.

Josh, and Joseph stood as the Captain of the royal guard began to read the charges.

"Joshua Campbell we here be accuse you of Terrorism against your all powerful Leaders the mighty Tallest, as well as the entire Irken Race. How do you plea?

"Not Guilty sir." Josh answered.

"Very well bring in the brain so I can prove his guilt without a doubt!" Mr. Gijon exclaimed.

Josh watched as the computer brain entered the office and approached him!

This was it! This was the moment that he was going to be found out!

Joseph on the other hand wasn't worried, no he had a plan! And as soon as the computer brain passed by him he touched a button on his watch, allowing a microscopic nanite to latch on to the computer brain completely undetected.

"Hold out your hands." The Brain ordered.

Josh obeyed, knowing he had no choice!

"Scanning for weapons residue!" The brain said and began to scan. "Weapons residue scan complete." It said moments later. "Test results:...negative!"

"What!" Mr. Gijon snapped.

Josh was dumbfounded and somewhat confused, he looked to Joseph expecting to see a shocked face as well. However Joseph was grinning ear to ear.

"Well it would appear I was right." Joseph said. "This is yet another attempt by Cadet Scamooch to get my brother in trouble."

"Mr. Gijon please tell me you did not!" Principal Razi shouted.

"No of course not! He tested positive on the school's brain just moments before!" Mr. Gijon said. "This one must be defective!"

"This is a superior brain owned by the Tallest!" Captain Ogre hissed. "To say that it is defective is to say the Tallest are defective!"

"No please I meant no disrespect." Mr. Gijon shouted.

"Then there is no other solution, either the school brain in Josh's first period was defective or someone altered his results." Principal Razi cut in. "So which one is it?!"

"Please Principal Razi." Mr. Gijon was on his knees now. "If Cadet Scamooch did this I had no part of it!"

"For your sake I hope not." Principal Razi said. "After all we cannot punish an Amon to this degree, but we can punish you! And if I find out you did have a part of this than I will!" She vowed. "Understand?"

"Yes. Principal Razi." Mr. Gijon cried.

"Good now get those chains off of him!" Principal Razi snapped. "Honestly falsely accusing a human child is exactly the kind of bad publicity the terrorist would use to add more of the humans to their ranks!"

The guards unchained Josh in seconds, knowing all too well that she was right!

"Now please get out of my school before this mistake gets us all fired, or worse!" Principal Razi snapped once more.

"Yes of course!" Captain Ogre and his men rushed out of the room.

"Joseph, Joshua you are dismissed; you may take the rest of the day off if you wish" Principal Razi said. "I can understand if you're upset by all of this, and need some time to calm down."

"No need." Joseph assured her. "After all these things happen, and besides Josh has a very important test next period."

"Very well than you are free to go back to class." Principal Razi told them.

"Thank you." Both boys said as they bowed respectfully, before walking out of the room.

Mr. Gijon glared them down bitterly. _'I don't know who you think you are Joseph, but after today's events I can't ignore you anymore.'_ He thought to himself. _'There is something about you that screams for attention. I don't know what you are Mr. Campbell, but I do know one thing: You're not human!'_

* * *

 **(Following Josh and Joseph...)**

"Well that was close." Joseph whispered softly once they were in the hall.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Josh asked.

"You know nanite are quiet the reliable little things don't you think?" Joseph joked.

"You bugged the brain!" Josh was stunned.

"Relax it's self-imploded by now, the brain will never know it was there." Joseph assured him.

Josh smiled. "That's a relief."

"You're welcome by the way." Joseph teased.

Josh smiled. "Thanks."

The two shared a small moment of silence.

Finally Josh spoke again. "It's good to have you back, you've been kind of out of it lately."

Joseph smiled. "Yeah I guess I'm still feeling guilty about..." he didn't finish, he didn't have to.

"It's okay I get it, and when you're ready to talk I'm here." Josh assured him.

"Thanks." Joseph said full heartedly.

"Man I'm glade that's over." Josh said.

"It's not." Joseph warned him. "Mrs. Bean said sources informed the Tallest of our plans for last night! We have a mole Dib and I think we both know who it is."

"Who?" Josh asked not getting it.

"Exactly how much do you share with Tak?" Joseph asked.

"Everything." Josh said not getting it. "I tell her..." he stopped as the realization hit him. "No there's no way, she wouldn't!

"I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Joseph snapped. "Now we need to do something about her and fast before we regret it!"

"Fine but she is innocent until we prove otherwise, after all she is still a member of this team!" Josh argued.

"Fine." Joseph agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" he said walking away.

Josh marched towards his locker as the bell ending first period sounded all around them. He knew Zim was probably right about Tak, but he still didn't want to believe it! Why? Because he was the one who brought her into their ranks! He was the one who trusted her. And the last thing he wanted was to be remembered as the boy who helped bring down Earth's last hope of freedom.

No, that was a fate he wouldn't wish upon even the cruelest of foes!

 **Episode 9- The Enemy Within (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 9- The Enemy Within (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Cadet Scamooch...)**

Unbelievable...

That was the only way he could describe it.

"And how is it that you're not in chains, behind bars in some maximum prison?" He snapped at Josh who was miraculously sitting in their 2nd period class.

"Oh well it turns out the computer brain in my first period was defective or something, cause the one with the royal guard gave me a negative result." Josh explained in his annoying voice!

"Figures!" Cadet Scamooch rolled his eyes. "I should have known you weren't really capable of such things." He said sitting down beside him.

"Oh come on we both know you did it!" Josh said. "So there's no need to pretend."

"Actually for once I am not involved." Cadet Scamooch answered honestly.

Josh scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say sir."

Cadet Scamooch rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Believe what you will." He snapped.

"Good I will!" Josh snapped right back.

"You seem pretty confident in those claims." Cadet Scamooch pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who thinks so." Josh warned.

"I know your brother-" Cadet Scamooch cut in, but Josh cut him off seconds later.

"No I mean the principal." Josh explained. "She thinks so too!"

And as if on cue some almost as annoying voice rang over the intercom.

"Will cadet Scamooch please report to the Principal's office? Will cadet Scamooch please report to the Principal's office?"

"Told you." Josh chimed as he appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Well this time I'm innocent!" Cadet Scamooch said as he got up.

"You innocent? Please!" Josh scoffed.

"Watch it Campbell because I will be right back! You will not get rid of me this easily!" Cadet Scamooch vowed, and with that said the cadet marched over to the Principal's office wondering how he could have gotten himself mixed up in this one!

It didn't take him long to get there, and with one large deep breath Cadet Scamooch knocked on the door three times, than waited to be addressed before walking in.

"Enter!" a voice snapped.

"Oh Irk!" Cadet Scamooch whispered, and for good reason, that wasn't Principal Razi's Voice!

"I said enter!"

Cadet Scamooch rushed into the room and gave a clumsy bow! "Sorry sir!" he exclaimed.

General Kazar shook his head knowingly. "So I hear you've been up to some trouble again."

"Sir please I had no hand in this honest!" Cadet Scamooch pleaded.

"I don't care if you did are not!" General Kazar growled. "We have more pressing matters." He went on.

"Sir what's going on?" Cadet Scamooch could tell something was the matter, it was defiantly not like the general to let him off so easily.

"Koi is dead." General Kazar informed him.

"What! When? How?! "Cadet Scamooch was dumbfounded. How could someone kill Koi? He was an Amon after all.

"Koi was killed by a rogue Amon three days ago." General Kazar told him.

"You mean Zim don't you!" Cadet Scamooch snapped.

General Kazar did not answer right away, but after a moment of silence he nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so."

"You don't sound so surprise!" Cadet Scamooch hissed.

"Watch your tone!" General Kazar warned." And besides I told you he wouldn't last long!" The General explained. "The truth is Zin did Koi a favor, I told you the end of the change would kill Koi!"

"He could have pulled through!" Cadet Scamooch argued.

"Do you know how long it took Zim to kill Kio?" General Kazar suddenly asked.

"No." Cadet Scamooch answered.

"Ten minutes give or take." The general said.

"Ten Minutes? How is that even possible?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Zim is very different from other Amons, he showed signs of the change at your very age!" the general pointed out.

"If that true than what's taking so long?!" Cadet Scamooch snapped.

"That's the idea." General Kazar assured him. "The longer it takes the more likely you are to survive. If the change comes on too quickly your body won't have time to adjust, your body will give out from shock, and you'll die. But the more time you have in between the first signs of the change, and the final stage, the more likely you will make it. Why even the Tallest themselves showed signs. Granted it took them two years after Zim, but still."

"So that's why no one has questioned your claims of me being an Amon?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Exactly." General Kazar answered.

"Speaking of what are we going to do?" Cadet Scamooch asked. "I can't be the next Tallest."

"You're absolutely right." Another voice said.

Cadet Scamooch turned to see...

"My Tallest!" The cadet bowed respectfully. "My apologies I had no idea you were standing there."

"Yes well we are!" Red mused. "But to the point you're right we cannot keep lying to the masses any longer."

"Meaning?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Meaning we are here to tell you that this school day is your last day as an Amon, once you come home we will denounce you, and everyone will know the truth."

Everyone!?

Cadet Scamooch gulped at the thought. Everyone was going to know he was a big fake! His fellow cadets would eat him alive if they found out! "Sir I..."

"I am sorry Scamooch." General Kazar cut in. "Truly, but the production of new Amons is finally on the way, and soon our numbers will be replenished."

"You mean you've eliminated the virus?" Cadet Scamooch asked. "But I thought we all had it, and the Amons were just too young to fight it off."

"Yes we received a new strand of Amon DNA from the Ancients, and they've assured us that this new strand will be immune to the virus." Purple explained.

"That's great!" Cadet Scamooch exclaimed.

"Yes, so it is." Red smirked.

Cadet Scamooch bit his lip as a certain Irken's words played back in his mind.

" _Your leaders are the true traitors! Killing Other Amons just so they can stay in power.-"_

Those were Zim's words, and with that sly smirk on Tallest Red's face Cadet Scamooch couldn't help but think...

NO! That traitor was just trying to create doubt in his mind! His leaders would never...

Would they?

"Anyway we hope you can understand why we are asking you to step down." Purple said, his voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Of...of course my Tallest." Cadet Scamooch said softly. "I understand..."

"Then you are dismissed." Tallest Red ordered.

Cadet Scamooch bowed respectfully before retreating back towards 2nd period, but he never made it! Instead he escaped to the Cadets latrine where he locked himself up in a stale and cried his eyes out.

His life was over...and it was all that Irken Zim's fault!

' _He'll pay!'_ Cadet Scamooch thought. _'One day he will pay!'_

And that was a promise,

A promise that he planned to keep...

* * *

 **(Later that afternoon...)**

"I'm sorry guys but I really don't think Tak is the mole!" Josh argued.

"Then who is?!" Mark snapped. "I heard Mrs. Bean myself she said that they got their information from a source!" he reasoned as they all sat down for lunch.

They were alone this time, the rest of the group had been ordered to keep their distance from the oak tree until the heat died down a little. So only the five leaders of the group and Crystal were sitting under the tree.

"True." Joseph agreed. "But as much as I hate Tak it could all be a ploy."

"How so?" Crystal asked.

"Well the Tallest aren't stupid, they could have guessed that we'd try to take those weapons, and then laced them with residue." Joseph reasoned.

"And then what?" Crystal asked. "Have the teachers purposely plant rumors about some source spilling everything to them."

"Precisely." Joseph went on "After all we all know they suspect that some of this school is involved. So to spread a rumor about a mole among our classes would get us to question each other's loyalty."

"But no one has anything to gain by ratting us out to the Tallest, except for Tak of course." Rachel said.

"You guys your forgetting about one obvious target!" Josh snapped.

"Who?" James asked.

"Me." Joseph said. "It's more likely that the Tallest would spread rumors about a fake mole so you would all start questioning my loyalty. Think about it! If the Tallest and Tak were together on this they wouldn't want rumors of a source getting out, because they wouldn't want to risk us Suspecting Tak!"

"Well when you put it that way." Crystal said thoughtfully. "It does sound like something the Tallest would do."

"So this is just a ploy to get us to question each other?" Rachel asked. "Are you sure?"

"About 90% sure." Joseph admitted. "With that said I think we should limit are contact with Tak for the time being."

"Yes for now on Tak gets minimum knowledge about any of our plans, just in case!" Rachel agreed.

"So were keeping her?" Mark snapped.

"Slow down Zinger." Joseph warned. "I get it! Truly I do, I hate her with a passion, but Tak has proven her worth. Besides imagine if she is the mole, think of how useful that could be."

"Okay now I'm really confused." Crystal admitted. "Exactly why is it a good thing if she really is the mole?"

"Because we can feed her bad information." Joseph explained. "For example if we told her only half of our men were going to a raid, and she told the Tallest..."

"Then we could bring double the forces and catch them off guard." Josh exclaimed realizing the plan.

"Exactly!" Joseph praised.

"But say Tak is the mole, wouldn't she catch on to that eventually?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah especially when our plans keep changing?" Crystal agreed.

"That's the idea if she is indeed the mole, the Tallest will get tiered of the false information, and they'll relieve her of the duty all together." Joseph explained.

"Wow that's genius." James admitted.

"It is isn't it?" Joseph said with a smirk.

"Alright Mr. Genius are you done patting yourself on the back or what?" Rachel teased.

"Ah give him a break." Josh said. "After all we all know his kind are best known for their scheming!"

"Yes well that's better than being known as Earth monkeys!" Joseph pointed out.

"Hey I defended you!" Josh exclaimed.

"Your mistake, obviously!" Joseph teased.

Everyone laughed.

Josh smiled they hadn't all been like this in a long time, since before the invasion to be exact. Back when everyone all thought Zim was human, everyone but him. And to his surprise Josh found himself missing those days more and more. And he couldn't help but think how ironic it was that he'd give just about anything to have those days back!

To have a day where'd he'd wake up, and Dad was going crazy about some new idea, and Gaz was strangling him over drinking the last soda. Or to have a day were he woke up and this was all a dream, that his only mission today was screaming hysterically at Zim's front door knowing any second that the murderous lawn gnomes would drag him away, and beat him to a pulp.

Yes those were the good days.

And with each passing day he founding himself wishing for them more and more.

It was crazy he knew, but it was how he truly felt.

Suddenly Joseph stopped laughing as something caught his eye.

It was Cadet Scamooch sitting under a nearby tree, looking somewhat defeated.

He jumped slightly as their eyes met.

Josh cringed as he noticed Cadet Scamooch as he started walking over to them, or more like stomping.

"Got a staring problem earth monkey?" He snapped at Joseph.

"Are you okay Sir?"

It was not an answer that he was suspecting, heck everyone was shocked by his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cadet Scamooch growled.

"It's just...well you look upset sir." Joseph said.

It was strange to say the least, but the boy actually looked genuinely concerned for his wellbeing. Maybe that's why he actually felt compelled to tell him the truth. "I just found out that someone close to me has passed away." Cadet Scamooch said softly. "And now my life...it's never going to be the same..."

Pain struck Joseph deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir." Josh said. "If you need anything..."

"Please don't act like you care!" Cadet Scamooch hissed. "Like you could possibly know how I feel."

"Look around sir each and every one of us has lost someone." Joseph said softly.

Cadet Scamooch froze at his words, he was right, they had; and it was all his people's fault. "Why? Why show me sympathy we took everything from you!"

"No you didn't." Joseph said. "Do you want to know how I know? Because there are two things that no one can take away from anyone."

"And what's that?" Cadet Scamooch asked dumbly.

"Hope, and humanity" Joseph answered. "No one can take those two things away from you, but yourself. That's why we're show sympathy, because it's the humane thing to do."

"Yeah we get it." Josh agreed, and it was true they all understood what he was going through; even Mark wasn't quick to shew him away. Sure they all hated the Irkens for what they had did, but to blame a child for the acts of those above him would be like punishing a child for the crimes of their father.

It was wrong, and unfair!

Besides Joseph was right the humane thing to do here is show concern despite how you may feel about that person. And if they lost their humanity now than what point was there? There wouldn't be, if they lost all their humanity than there would be no point in saving the humans, because without their humanity they weren't human at all. They were just monsters, just like the Irkens.

"Well I don't need your sympathy!" Cadet Scamooch snapped.

And then to everyone's surprise he sat down beside them. "But it is much appreciated." He whispered.

No one said anything after that, they just all sat there in respective silence.

After all there was no words needed, for no words could describe this rare moment in history when both sides ceased fire; and just sat together...

In peace!

 **Episode 9- The Enemy Within (Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. And to make matter's worst a new Girl name Crystal has come to town with a haunting secret in tow, The Irkens are testing mind controlling devices, and plan to release then to the public in three days' time! Unfortunately Koi shows up causing the new mission to grow sticky, and in the end Zim had to kill the last possible leader for his people.

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode9:** **The Enemy Within**

 **Episode Summary:** Loyalties are testedwhen the Renegades realize that someone is leaking information to the Enemy! Meanwhile Zim tries to come to terms with what he has done, as he tries his best to focus on yet another mission.

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 8: Divide and Conquer. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


End file.
